<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suddenly, Veronica by DepressedDaisy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299443">Suddenly, Veronica</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedDaisy/pseuds/DepressedDaisy'>DepressedDaisy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(is it a balcony? a porch? idk), Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e18 Weapons of Class Destruction, F/M, First Kiss, Introspection, Love Epiphany, Season 1, i guess, no beta we die like men, the Balcony scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedDaisy/pseuds/DepressedDaisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Veronica kisses Logan, reality crashes to a halt and everything changes, yet everything is still the same. The same reality they've always known, that only now he's beginning to understand. And the same situation they're in, that makes him have no idea what he can do next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suddenly, Veronica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is a reference to "Suddenly, Seymour", from the musical Little Shop of Horrors. Which isn't really a totally accurate description of this, but has the same "love epiphany" feel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She kisses him – the quickest, smallest kiss ever – and just like that, everything changes. It’s like the flip of a switch inside of him.</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>.</p>
<p>In a split second, the past plays itself out again in Logan’s head, but this time through a different, clearer lens.</p>
<p>The feeling of distinct, bitter betrayal, when Veronica didn’t support them, and instead retreated to her dad’s side. Logan had never been able to understand that, because he’d never had a relationship like that, one where you could just implicitly trust your father, that he was doing the right thing. He was very aware Veronica and Keith’s relationship was utterly different from his and Aaron’s, but <em>still</em>. Him, Duncan, Lilly, and Veronica. Their friends. <em>They</em> were supposed to be family. And she’d just turned her back on them, right when they needed help to stay together the most. And that had stung worse than Duncan’s apathy, almost worse than Lilly’s death. He hadn’t quite been able to say why, but he could do something about it. He could make her pay.</p>
<p>When she’d started coming to school looking almost like a different person. New haircut, different clothes, harsher attitude. It amused him more than bugged him this time. It seemed fitting. Lilly’s death changed everything, and not even Veronica was immune to it. It was almost the slightest saving grace, knowing that after everything, she wouldn’t just continue being that innocent, shy girl she’d portrayed. It had affected her too. Veronica turned into Juvie Barbie; DK was Mr. Narcolepsy, basically a ghost of his former self; and Logan… Well… He’d been accused, previously, of acting like a jackass at times. By Lilly, by Duncan, by his sister, by Veronica, … And now… He was well aware he’d gone off the deep end, this time. But he also didn’t care. Not like there was anyone to hold back for, anything worth his kindness. So, whatever. Psychotic jackass it was. Ronnie’s new look also made it easier for him to mess with her. He could very well separate the “before Veronica”, his friend, and the “after Veronica”, whom he could freely resent and blame and mock. He couldn’t say why, but that gave him some twisted satisfaction, to guarantee she was hurting as badly as he was.</p>
<p>The way it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders when she’d agreed to help him. He knew things couldn’t just go back to what they’d once been, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t make it so. But after everything… After his life was such a mangled mess he could barely see through it to any sort of light at the end of the freaking tunnel, it was nice to get his friend back, even in this professional, detached way. It was a relief greater than knowing his mother might still be alive, though he wasn’t quite sure why. It felt more real, perhaps.</p>
<p>How he’d seamlessly, without a thought, come to her rescue the second it crossed his mind she might be in danger. He knew they weren’t quite back to being that close as they once were, but it was nice to at least be able to talk to her again, without the now-usual amount of snark and threats. However, the instant her call fell through, his stomach dropped, and some primal, protective instinct took over, seeking only to protect Veronica, at all costs. He couldn’t explain it, he just knew he had to keep her safe.</p>
<p>But now… Suddenly, it all makes sense.</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s what that was.</em>
</p>
<p>He likes Veronica. Veronica, his childhood friend; Veronica, his partner at the Kane shindigs they grew up getting invited too; Veronica, the one who assured him everything would be fine all the times he and Lilly would break up; Veronica, who was more broken than any of them after Lilly died; Veronica, who changed everything about her life because of that; Veronica, whom he tormented, because he couldn’t handle having her completely out of his life; Veronica, who gave as good as she got; Veronica, who would still be there for him, even if he was a complete idiot; Veronica, who stood by him when he needed her… And whom he would stand by when she needed him. He loved her.</p>
<p>The kiss ends before he knows it, and she walks away, like she’s already regretting it. The only thought in his head is <em>No</em>. It can’t just end like this. She couldn’t just change his entire understanding of his life and then walk away. So, Logan does the only thing he can think of to even the playing field. He grabs Veronica, and kisses her again, but a real kiss, now. He holds her like he’s wanted to for longer than he’s aware, and she kisses him back, and it’s <em>everything</em>. Suddenly, after everything he’s been through that’s left him feeling broken beyond repair, the world shifts under his feet again, but this time for the better. Like things are going right, this time, for the first time in forever.</p>
<p>Then, it’s over. She leaves, without another word, and Logan cannot take his eyes off of her.</p>
<p>What the <em>hell</em> are they supposed to do now?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>